Rescued
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth rescues Bones from a man who abuses her, but will he end up winning her heart? The quality got a bit screwed up, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to find a way to fix it because fanfiction changed the set up of their site.
1. Making her safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I repeat, I do not own Bones.

I haven't watched the last three episodes of season 5 yet, but I plan to catch up soon. Sorry I took a break from writing for a while. It's been a little rough the past few months. We got slammed with projects at school and then I had to practice for private lessons on two instruments. One set of private lessons is over for the year, so I'll have more time to write. I also got a request to continue one of my other stories, so that'll be up soon.

This story was inspired by my slightly overprotective best friend Noah.

He ran into her house, the one Greg had taken over. He saw Greg, hurting his Bones. He didn't think, just did. He punched him, square in the jaw. "You're coming home with me Bones."

She walked over to him, and he was amazed at the scared little puppy she'd become because of him, almost like she was afraid to do or say anything. She just rested her head against his shoulder when he lifted up his arm to wrap it around her. "It's gunna be alright Bones," he said, leading her to his car.

"He hurts me Booth," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again."

"It's a lost cause Booth. He'll always find me and he'll always hurt me, no matter where you put him."

"In a jail cell Bones? When you're right beside me? You _know_ nothing will _ever hurt you as long as you have me."_

"_You'd have to sleep with me.""Sounds great to me." He laughed._

_She chuckled slightly. He grinned, glad to have heard her start to laugh for the first time in a long time._

"_Can you stop at a hotel in a little bit?" She asked shyly. "I'm really tired because I was afraid to sleep."_

"_And you're not now?"_

"_My 'knight in standard issue FBI body armor' won't let anything happen to me," she said, smiling at the memory._

_They were just getting situated in their hotel room. Brennan decided to take the bed by the window, because Booth would be closer to the door to protect her._

"_I have nothing to sleep in Booth."_

"_I've got some spare clothes in the car. Let me run out and get 'em."_

"_Thank you Booth."_

_She laid down on her stomach on his bed and clicked the TV on. She decided on reruns of "X-Files", whatever that was. Booth came back into the room, noticed her on the bed, and sat down beside her. She looked up at him, and he stared down into her eyes. He couldn't fight it, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and into his arms. At first she tensed up, but she smelled his cologne, verifying it was Booth, and relaxed. He hugged her as tight as possible, without squishing her. She hugged him back with all of her strength. He released her gently. "We need to go to bed," he told her._

"_Agreed." She grabbed the shirt out of the stack of clothes he'd given her, and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back, in her underwear and his plain black t-shirt, he went halfway crazy. What happened next took him all the way there._

_Just thought I'd end it here, to leave it all on a cliff hanger(:_


	2. Hotel

She kissed him. On the cheek. Many women had done this to him before, including her, but it was completely different when he was in love with her. He instinctively put his arms around her neck, trying to pull her closer. She resisted, but fell on top of him when he pulled too hard. He slid his arms down, so he was hugging her around the waist. She put her arms around him, reluctant at first, then relaxed and her head on his chest. She felt her heart melt, when she heard his heartbeat. She was frozen. She knew there was no way she could move now.

"Bones…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered.

He held her tighter. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the moment. He focused on breathing, trying to make it even so she wouldn't know how much she effected him. He knew his heart was probably racing, and sure enough, she commented on it.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. "Don't ruin the moment," he added mentally.

In about ten more minutes, he noticed how late it was getting and started gently trying to move her arms from him, in case she was asleep. When she felt this touch, she squeezed him harder, not wanting to let go. "Oh, alright, fine," he whispered, pulling the blanket off the bed one handed and covering both of them. She snuggled a little closer to him, and fell asleep. He fell asleep a little later.

Both were surprised by a noise that night that neither of them could explain.


	3. Going home

They both heard footsteps. Right in their room. Booth had left the light on, so she'd feel safer, but there was nobody there. She hugged him tighter, scared from all the ridiculous horror movies Booth had made her watch. She realized how stupid she was acting, and they both got up and searched everywhere a human could hide. Under the beds, in the bathroom, everywhere. "Bones, I think we should leave.""I agree," she said, sounding like herself for the first time in a long time. As they were walking out the door, she slipped her fingers through his.

Her hands were freezing, Booth realized. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. She was always cold compared to him. "Let's face it, I am hotter than you," he thought mentally, remembering how he'd taken her to see Eclipse, against her will, and against Greg's wishes, so that he could get her away from Greg. That turned out to be one of the worst nights of his life. His mind replayed the scene after they paid and were walking out to the car.

He'd begged her to run away with him. He'd said he'd do anything she wanted. She just laughed at him and said she couldn't leave her "husband". He remembered wanting to kiss some sense into her when she made that remark. Looking back now, he didn't know what stopped him.

He went down the road, happy that the traffic had died down since it was 2 in the morning. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Very," she replied. "But I could wait until we got to your house."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Wait, what would you make me?""Anything you want.""Anything?""Anything."

"I think pancakes sound pretty good."

"Okay. I'll make you some when we get home."

"Thanks Booth. For everything.""It's no problem," he said, flashing his charm smile at her.


End file.
